Premoistened tissues are available for a variety of purposes. Exemplary of such products is a package of moistened tissues containing a cleansing agent. Those tissues find use for cleaning hands when one is away from usual lavatory facilities as, for example, with travelers.
Other such tissues are premoistened for general cleaning usage and may or may not contain additives for special functions.
Any such product must have sufficient wet strength to remain substantially intact during the rubbing and cleaning actions. Following use it would be desirable if it would be easily disintegrated to be disposable in conventional sanitary facilities.
The prior known premoistened tissues have had adequate wet strength but presented a disposal problem usually requiring disposal as solid waste in litter bags, waste receptacles and the like.